Panda Effect
by Th3F4lcon-Bl4ckBlu3
Summary: ¿Qué ocurriría si Po despertase un día en un lugar extraño como un reconocido comandante con poderes y armas que van más allá de su entendimiento? Y, ¿qué pasaría si alguien más, cercano a él, lo acompañase a vivir todo eso? Descubre esto y más en este Crossover poco peculiar. [T y un plus debido a alguna que otra escena]


**¡Bienvenidos lectores y lectoras de FF! Hoy les traigo mi primer Crossover y (probablemente) el primer Crossover nunca antes visto entre estos universos (según la búsqueda de FanFiction).**

**Me emociona saber que soy el primero en hacer un Crossover así... Y ciertamente me siento un poco preocupado por eso. No sé que tan bien puedo llegar a llevar algo como esto. **

**Siendo la primera vez que hago un Crossover... Les advierto que probablemente va a tener algunos vacíos en la trama (o tal vez no, ¿quién sabe?).**

_**Última edición: 01/30/2020.**_

**Sin decir más, mejor los dejo con el Fic.**

**Pero antes...**

* * *

**_Kung Fu Panda y TODO lo relacionado a esto NO me pertenece, le pertenece a DreamWorks. _**

**_Mass Effect y TODO lo relacionado a esto NO me pertenece, le pertenece a BioWare. _**

**_Yo solo soy un fan al que se le ocurrió una historia._**

* * *

**Vale, antes de continuar con esto explicaré rápidamente como van mis Fics: _[Estos son sonidos]_ , *acciones*, **"Dialogo", _'Pensamientos', _**(Cosas que pasan/el autor dice o comenta fuera del Fic). Y eso ya es todo lo que tienen que saber por ahora.**

* * *

**¡Vamos al Fic!**

* * *

**Capítulo I: "¿Dónde estamos?"**

En una habitación con varias luces resplandecientes de colores vibrantes, reflejándose a través de una gran ventana, se encontraba Po, durmiendo plácidamente en una gran cama con sábanas blancas.

Normalmente, él siempre despertaba cuando escuchaba que el Gong del Palacio de Jade sonaba... Pero para su sorpresa, no lo escuchó ni una sola vez este día. Así que siguió de largo y durmió por unas horas más de lo que habitualmente duerme.

Hacerlo no le iba a hacer daño...

**_4 horas después..._**

Po empezó a despertarse, parpadeando un par de veces. Sin percatarse de que ya no estaba en su habitación del Palacio de Jade "***bostezando*** Creo que... ***bosteza otra vez*** Me quede dormido... ***mira a su alrededor*** Espera un momento..." lentamente, fue notando que la habitación; la cama y todo lo que estaba a su alrededor, no se parecía a nada de lo que había visto antes: Las paredes de la habitación estaban hechas de un material que nunca había visto, eran de color blanco como la nieve y podía ver su reflejo perfectamente en estas. La cama en la que estaba durmiendo estaba hecha de un material distinto, tenía un diseño muy extraño y algo más suave de lo común **(para él)** en donde acostarse.

Lo primero que pudo notar al despertar, fue que no se sentía como la cama en la que solía dormir en el Palacio de Jade. Además, en la habitación había una especie de arma dejada encima de una mesa pequeña que se encontraba a un lado de la cama en la que estaba acostado y dos armaduras que parecían sacadas de fantasías, dejadas en un gran sofá blanco que estaba más allá de la cama, cerca de la puerta de la habitación.

Confuso y sin muchas ideas de que estaba viendo, asomó la cabeza y miró a cada una de las armaduras con detenimiento. Viendo así que en la parte superior derecha del pecho de la armadura más grande, se podía leer claramente '_N7_' y no sabía lo que eso significaba. La otra armadura que estaba al lado de la más grande, tenía un símbolo pequeño negro con naranja en la parte superior izquierda del pecho y se veía un poco más femenina que la otra.

El panda intentó levantarse y salir de las sabanas para asegurarse de que todo lo que estaba viendo con sus ojos no era un simple sueño, pero en el momento en que se estaba preparando para hacerlo, sintió como algo pesado que estaba encima de él, posado sobre su pecho, no le dejaba levantarse.

"¿Pero, qué es esto?"

Al no poder levantarse, Po intentó sentir con las puntas de sus dedos de que podría tratarse aquello y fue metiendo con cuidado una de sus patas por debajo de las sábanas. Hasta que se detuvo inmediatamente al escuchar un pequeño, pero sonoro, ronroneo proviniendo de eso que tenía en su pecho cuando lo tocó con un poco de miedo con su mano.

"Estoy en un sueño... Sí, eso debe ser. Solo debo esperar a que alguien me despierte... Y rezar porque eso que oí no sea lo que creo que oí..." Masculló temeroso el panda, acostado en la cama, aún sin tener ni idea de lo que había escuchado hace unos segundos atrás.

"Mh... ¿Un sueño?" Quedó completamente helado al escuchar que una voz femenina, por debajo de las sabanas, le estaba hablando suavemente y parecía estar escuchándolo. Sin mucho esfuerzo, pudo reconocer a quien pertenecía aquella voz. Y no pudo hacer nada más que quedarse sin mover un musculo acostado en la cama, rezando por su vida en sus pensamientos.

_'Oh, eso no es bueno... ¡Esto es malo, esto es MUY malo!'_

Segundos después, la 'cosa' que estaba encima de su pecho se empezó a mover hasta que quedó cara a cara con él. Haciendo que su cara se tornase completamente roja al ver que se trataba de la Maestra Tigresa.

"***mirando a su alrededor*** Um... ***bosteza*** Esto no se parece en nada al Palacio de Jade... ¿Dónde estamos Po?" Preguntó dando luego un pequeño bostezo Tigresa, sin saber que estaba encima de él y que ambos estaban sin muchas prendas encima.

"S... Sí, no se parece en nada al Palacio de Jade. Es raro... Pero... Eh... ¿Cómo te explico?... T... Ti... Tigresa... Eh... Estas encima de..." Balbuceó Po, jugando con sus dedos nerviosamente. Estaba muy sonrojado y nervioso por lo que estaba intentando explicarle a su amiga felina, a tal punto que casi no podía vocalizar una sola palabra.

"Estoy encima de... ¿?" Ella le incentivo a continuar arqueando una ceja, sin captar lo que él le intentaba explicar.

Po, cubriéndose el rostro con una de sus patas e intentando mirar a otro lado apenado, respondió tímidamente con una voz chillona "Estas encima de mí."

Mirando hacia abajo y, acto seguido, sonrojándose muy avergonzada al igual que él, Tigresa se bajó del pecho del panda y se acostó tímidamente al lado opuesto de la cama.

"¿No hiciste nad-?"

"No. También estoy despertando y estoy tan confundido como lo estás tú con todo esto." Interrumpió Po, obviando lo que iba a decir ella.

"... Es bueno oír eso," Dijo ella aliviada, sin siquiera molestarse en mirarlo, avergonzada por la extraña situación en la que estaban ambos. Entre ambos se hizo un silencio algo incomodo que duró unos minutos, hasta que Tigresa con muchas preguntas formándose en su cabeza, decidió preguntarle para acabar con el silencio "... ¿Cómo acabamos así?"

"No lo sé. Pero creo que la respuesta a esa pregunta no nos va a gustar..."

"¿Por qué lo dices?"

"..."

"¿?"

Po no le dio respuesta alguna a la felina rayada, solo se quedó mirando por una de las ventanas de la habitación con la mirada completamente perdida en lo que estaba viendo. Tigresa volteó para encarar a Po y obtener una respuesta a la pregunta que le hizo, pero al ver que este tenía la mirada perdida, decidió también mirar hacia donde él estaba mirando. Llevándose una gran sorpresa al ver por la gran ventana que tenían a un lado de la habitación, todo lo que estaba fuera.

"Esto..." Dijo él boquiabierto, mirando a través de la ventana como las naves pasaban de un lado a otro, anonadado como un niño descubriendo los fuegos artificiales por primera vez.

"... No-" Tigresa continuó la frase, maravillada con las coloridas luces que veía en cada tienda y establecimiento que podía apreciar desde allí. Ambos vieron como se paseaban por las calles diferentes razas de criaturas que jamás habían visto. Criaturas que jamás hubiesen podido haberse imaginado que existían antes de ese día.

"-Puede ser real." Terminaron la frase ambos al unísono. Sin notar que ahora estaban muy cerca al lado del otro. Tigresa se apartó lentamente de él al notarlo, y se levantó rápidamente de la cama, quitándose la sabana de encima con prisa para después intentar buscar algo con que vestirse **(porque ambos estaban en ropa interior)**.

"Panda _no_ te atrevas a voltear." Advirtió ella intentando intimidarlo.

Po solo se rió por lo bajo, extrañando a Tigresa. Y, aún contemplando lo que había afuera de la ventana, le respondió "Tigresa, no tienes que pedirme algo como eso. Tú mejor que nadie, sabes que yo no soy ese tipo de persona." Cerró sus ojos y los cubrió con ambas manos para hacer que ella se sintiese más cómoda al vestirse. Al ver eso, a la felina se le dibujo una pequeña sonrisa y, apreciando su gesto de amabilidad, prosiguió a buscar algo con que vestirse.

"Muy bien. Veamos... ***buscando en la habitación*** Po, creo que encontré algo... Pero no estoy segura de sí debería ponérmelo o no..." Buscando en la habitación, Tigresa encontró algo con que vestirse pero no estaba muy segura de sí era algo de ella o no.

"¿Es esa armadura rara con el símbolo negro y naranja?" Le peguntó él, sin dejar de cubrir sus ojos.

"Si... ¿Cómo-?"

"¿Lo supe? ... Vi las dos antes de que despertaras."

"Oh... Eso lo explica todo."

"Si... También hay una especie de... Arma, encima de la mesa pequeña que está al lado de la cama."

"¿Arma?" Tigresa se volteó para verificar que lo que el oso panda le estaba contando no fuese una mentira, y de hecho no lo era, porque en verdad había una encima de aquella mesa. Algo emocionada, Tigresa al terminar de ponerse la armadura, fue de inmediato a revisar el arma que estaba puesta encima de la mesa pequeña de la habitación que estaba al lado de la cama.

"Esto... Me parece que puede hacer mucho daño..." Comentó ella admirando la pistola _Paladín_ que estaba en la mesa pequeña. Sin dejar de desviar su mirada del arma, ella la levanto de la mesa y la examinó por un tiempo, asombrada por lo que estaba sosteniendo en su mano. Jamás había visto algo como eso en su vida, y el imaginarse el qué podría hacer esa arma, le estaba dando mucha curiosidad al respecto.

Po, un poco impaciente por levantarse de allí e intentar descubrir por qué estaban en un lugar como ese, preguntó sacando a la felina de su pequeño trance "¿Ya puedo mirar?" Tigresa sacudió su cabeza de un lado a otro, en un intento de volver a la realidad, y devolvió el arma a su lugar.

Volteando hacia el panda que estaba acostado en la cama con sus ojos cubiertos, ella respondió "Si... ***revisándose*** Pero no me siento cómoda con esta... Cosa puesta." Po dejó de cubrirse los ojos y los abrió nuevamente para ver como Tigresa se quedó mirando la armadura que llevaba puesta con un semblante muy pensativo en su cara.

Al verla, solo sacudió un poco su cabeza esbozando una pequeña sonrisa y se decidió a salir de las sabanas de la cama para dirigirse a la otra armadura que estaba en el sofá de la habitación.

"Se te ve bien. No es exactamente lo que se podría llamar de tu estilo, pero creo que le deberías dar una oportunidad... Nunca te he visto con algo... Tan..."

Tigresa sabía bien a lo que se refería Po, y aunque estaba molesta por lo que quería decirle, ella solo se limitó a ayudarle a terminar la frase diciendo "Femenino. Lo sé." ella se sentía un poco incomoda por lo ajustado del traje; por hacer que su cuerpo voluminoso de tanto entrenar se notase con solo darle una mirada fugaz de pies a cabeza.

"-Iba a decir ajustado. Pero si, eso también es válido." Dijo él, admirando la armadura que ella llevaba puesta.

Ella se sonrojo un poco al notarlo, pero prefirió quedarse callada y cruzando sus brazos miro de pies a cabeza a Po para después preguntarle "¿No ibas a ponerte algo?" la pregunta hizo casi saltar al panda donde estaba parado, y rascando su nuca apenado por eso fue a buscar la otra armadura para ponérsela.

**_Dos minutos después..._**

Asombrada, viendo todo lo que ocurría fuera de la ventana de la habitación, se encontraba Tigresa. Sentada en la cama, aún sin poder comprender todo aquello. Lo último que recordaba era que la noche anterior estaba entrenando en el Palacio de Jade cuando fue descubierta por el panda a altas horas de la noche, y este se le termino sumando al entrenamiento para acabar teniendo un combate de práctica entre ambos que terminó en empate. Después de eso no puede recordar nada, todo lo que hicieron después estaba completamente en blanco... Como si le fuesen borrado la memoria.

_'Esto tuvo que ocurrir de alguna manera la noche pasada, no pudo haber sido algo que paso solo porque si... ¿O sí?'_ Pensativa y con una de sus manos sosteniendo su barbilla, Tigresa intentaba buscarle algún sentido a todo eso, con la mirada perdida en el cielo que veía desde la ventana de la habitación.

"¿Estas bien Ti?" La pregunta esta vez la saco a ella de lo más profundo de su cabeza y la devolvió a la realidad en la que estaba, notando nuevamente la presencia de Po y viendo que ya tenía la armadura puesta mientras la veía con una expresión de preocupación reflejada en su rostro.

Ella parpadeó dos veces para asegurarse de tener los pies en la tierra, y mirándolo sin expresión alguna, le respondió "Si... Es solo que, estaba pensando en algo..."

Él se acercó hacia donde estaba ella sentada. Y, sentándose a su lado, le contestó "En algo como... ¿Qué?"

"***exhala*** No me dejaras en paz hasta que te diga, ¿o acaso me equivoco?"

"Jeje, me conoces bien. Y te debo varias por lo que hiciste por mí en Gongmen..."

"Bueno he tenido que lidiar contigo a diario por estos últimos años y... Espera, ¿a qué te refieres con 'varias'?"

"Con 'varias' me refiero a las veces en las que me ayudaste o intentaste hacerlo. Como cuando tuvimos aquella charla cuando no podía dormir, o cuando me dijiste que no soportarías ver a t-un amigo morir. O cuando recibiste aquel disparo de uno de los cañones de Shen y me apartaste para intentar salvarme, o c-"

"Vale, vale. Ya lo entendí. Puedes parar," Dijo ella, interrumpiéndolo y haciendo así que el panda parase de hablar. "Pero no tienes que intentar ayudarme con algo solo porque te sientes obligado a hacerlo." comentó ella, mirándolo con un semblante algo molesto en su rostro.

Po sonriendo y riéndose un poco por lo bajo murmuró "No tenía intenciones de hacerlo, solo quería saber si ya tenías un plan para salir de aquí... Te vi pensando y al verte con la mirada puesta en la ventana creía que estabas ideando uno. Lo siento si te molestó eso, yo no quis-" estaba a punto de terminar de explicarse y disculparse por lo que había dicho, pero fue interrumpido repentinamente por un dedo de Tigresa puesto en su boca.

"Hay alguien afuera de la habitación, y creo que nos puede escuchar," Le susurró la felina rayada, mirándolo a él con la seriedad característica de ella. Se podían oír algunas pisadas fuera de la puerta de esa habitación, pero fueron alejándose y se detuvieron al pasar de unos segundos. Tigresa quitó su dedo de los labios del panda y continuó susurrándole "No creo que este sea un lugar seguro para charlar, Po."

"Para nada. Y creo que ya tengo una idea para salir de aquí." Po se acordó del arma que estaba encima en la mesa pequeña de la habitación y se dirigió a esta caminando con cuidado, intentando no hacer ruido alguno.

"Po, no quiero ser grosera o herir tus sentimientos, pero no creo que seguir un plan tuyo sea buena idea en este momento."

"Tranquila. ***recogiendo el arma de la mesa*** Esta vez uno si va a funcionar."

_**[Clack]**_

Un ruido muy fuerte se escuchó fuera de la habitación, alertando a ambos de que ese algo o alguien aún seguía allí afuera, y al parecer solo se había ido por unos segundos para seguir con su búsqueda. Po al instante le hizo un ademán a Tigresa indicándole que se acerque a la puerta para abrirla, él tenía la Paladín en una de sus manos y tenía pensado usarla contra lo que fuese que hizo aquel ruido... Aunque no sabía cómo usarla correctamente y la estaba sosteniendo al revés.

Tigresa acató la indicación que le hizo, y se acercó a la puerta. Pero tan pronto como vio que él no tenía idea de cómo debía usar el arma, miro al suelo y soltó un breve suspiro algo frustrada. Aún en situaciones como esas, él siempre se las arreglaba para hacer las cosas mal.

Fuera de la habitación, no se oía nada más que el ruido de las naves pasando de un lado a otro, y lo único que podían escuchar allí, dentro de la habitación, eran sus respiraciones algo agitadas por la situación en la que estaban metidos. Alguien o algo estaba afuera, y lo único que sabían era que ya sabía que ellos estaban allí.

_**[Tap, tap, tap]**_

Se escucharon pasos muy cerca de la puerta de la habitación y Tigresa se sorprendió por lo cercanos que se empezaron a oír; no pudo escuchar los pasos acercándose, solo se empezaron a escuchar una vez que ya estaban justo frente a la puerta de la habitación.

Po se puso mucho más nervioso y al intentar girar la pistola para apuntar bien, se le cayó al suelo.

_**[Plank]**_

Ambos miraron en dirección a la puerta con cierto temor a que se abriese luego de escuchar el ruido que hizo el impacto del arma al caer en el suelo. Pero no ocurrió nada para alivio de ambos y los pasos se detuvieron en seco.

Ella se puso en posición de combate y mirando fijamente a la puerta, le ordenó "¡Recoge la pistola, panda!"

Po inmediatamente recogió la pistola del suelo y justo cuando estaba intentando apuntarla nuevamente en dirección a la puerta, esta se abrió lentamente. Asustando a los dos presentes en la habitación.

Al abrirse completamente la puerta, Tigresa no dudó ni un segundo en actuar y sin pensarlo mucho dio un Golpe de Fuego con todas las fuerzas que tenía en dirección a donde debería de estar la persona o cosa que la abrió. Sintiendo como una fuerza desconocida que emanaba una energía azulada alrededor de su cuerpo, la ayudó a darle mucha más potencia al golpe.

_**[BLAM]**_

El golpe le dio muy fuerte a algo e hizo añicos la puerta de la habitación en el camino, dejando a ambos asombrados por lo que acababa de suceder.

"¿Cómo lo...? ¿Qué acabas de...?" Po no tenía palabras para describir lo impresionado que estaba por lo que Tigresa acababa de hacer tan solo hace unos segundos atrás.

Ella se quedó mirando sus manos y las abrió y cerró varias veces. No sabía que acababa de hacer ni de donde había salido aquella energía que sintió cubriendo todo su ser cuando dio el golpe. Sus manos estaban completamente intactas y la armadura que tenía puesta no tenía ni un solo rasguño. Era algo impresionante y no tenía palabras para describirlo tampoco.

Pero la sensación de asombro que ambos sentían en ese momento no perduraría por mucho más...

_**[Ahh...]**_

De los escombros que quedaron, se empezó a levantar alguien, y ese alguien probablemente era quien había dado las pisadas que escucharon antes provenir de fuera de la habitación.

Ellos salieron cuidadosamente de la habitación rodeando y acorralando a ese alguien en la esquina en la que estaban los escombros.

Po le apuntó con el arma y sin apartar la mirada de los escombros, preguntó seriamente "¿Quién eres?"

"..." Po seguía manteniendo su mirada fija en aquellos escombros, esperando por una respuesta.

"..." Pero no hubo ninguna.

La felina, ya impaciente, se acercó a los escombros y caminado en círculos alrededor de estos, preguntó frunciendo el ceño "¿No escuchaste lo que él te acaba de preguntar? Responde, ¿quién eres? Y, ¿qué quieres de nosotros?"

"..." Otra vez, lo único que escucharon provenir de los escombros fue silencio.

Ella irritada, le quitó el arma a Po, se acercó a los escombros con el arma en su mano y exclamó "¡Si no respondes, yo misma voy a dispar-!"

"Vaya... Parece que ambos despertaron de muy mal humor hoy, ¿eh?" Comentó en tono burlón desde uno de los escalones de las escaleras, que llevaban a la sala de estar de aquel lugar, una criatura con una cara muy rara que llevaba puesta una armadura con azul y negro. La criatura tenía la mirada perdida en las escaleras, parecía estar recién despertándose por el ruido que escuchó hace poco.

Ambos algo sorprendidos, voltearon a verlo y de pronto de los escombros, sin ellos verlo venir, se levantó débilmente otra criatura muy diferente a la que les había hablado.

"Mi... Cabeza." Ambos voltearon nuevamente hacia donde estaban los escombros y vieron que ese alguien era en verdad otra criatura. Y no se parecía en nada a la otra criatura; esta tenía la piel azul y llevaba puesta una armadura blanca con líneas de color azul oscuro por toda esta. La criatura que tenía la cara rara se levantó del escalón en el que estaba sentado y se dirigió a dónde ellos estaban, alertando a ambos de inmediato.

Tigresa se puso en posición de combate otra vez y, mostrando sus colmillos, les advirtió "No se acerquen si no quieren salir heridos." Seguidamente, Po apuntó el arma en dirección de la criatura que tenía la cara rara. Esta lo notó pero sin importarle la advertencia que había dado Tigresa, continuó acercándose. Ellos se prepararon para atacar, pero la otra criatura que se levantó de aquellos escombros reaccionó antes que ellos, y con la energía que empezó a emanar de su cuerpo, los estrelló a ambos contra la pared. Noqueando a ambos de inmediato, sin dejarles tiempo para reaccionar.

"Liara, te dije que no los debías molestar hasta que salieran de la habitación. Probablemente no recuerdan nada de lo que pasó anoche y por eso estaban tan a la defensiva." Le reprochó la criatura con la cara rara a la otra con la piel azul.

"Lo sé. Pero tenía que avisarles del mensaje que envió desde la Tierra el Comandante Anderson, Garrus. Tenemos que acabar con todo esto antes de que sea muy tarde." Le contestó Liara a la criatura con la cara rara **(Garrus)**, quitándose el polvo de los escombros que le quedaron en los hombros.

Garrus se quedó pensando en lo que Liara dijo por unos segundos y mirando a los cuerpos inconscientes de Po y Tigresa comentó "Bueno, no puedo discutirte eso... Pero Shepard no estaba sosteniendo el arma bien, no tenías que noquearlos así..." terminó de decir el turiano cruzado de brazos.

Liara sobándose un poco la cabeza por el golpe, caminó hacia los cuerpos inconscientes de ambos y los elevó con sus poderes bióticos. Llevándoselos con ella hacia la sala de estar del departamento "No lo pensé bien, lo admito. Pero creo que es más fácil llevarlos así que intentar explicarles todo, ¿no crees?" contestó la asari bajando las escaleras.

"Hmp. Yo solo espero que podamos acabar con los Segadores de una vez por todas..." Murmuró Garrus bajando las escaleras después de ella.

**Fin ****del capítulo.**

* * *

**Si les gusto, probablemente seguiré con esto cuando tenga algo de tiempo libre y no tenga algo más que hacer (aunque también tengo que terminar mis otros Fics. Y tengo más de 70 Fics que están en camino de publicarse, así que... Todo dependerá de si me siento lo suficientemente inspirado como para seguirlo... O no.**

**La inspiración para hacer este Crossover tan raro de encontrar, me vino literalmente de la imagen que tiene de portada este Fic. La había visto hace algunos años por Internet y no sabía muy bien a que se referían varias personas con que era un Crossover entre KFP y algo más (que desconocía _completamente)_ llamado "Mass Effect", de lo cual no sabía absolutamente nada... Hasta que jugué Mass Effect hace dos años y me pase la trilogía entera en 6 meses (ahora es mi saga favorita de videojuegos junto con los Elder Scrolls). Luego de eso quise hacer algo que hiciese realidad la imagen y, bueno... Salió todo esto.**

**Espero ver sus reviews para saber si quieren más de esto, si ven que puedo mejorar en algo o cualquier cosa que opinen acerca del Fic o de los capítulos. Eso me ayuda a mejorar mucho en mis Fics. Así que si llegan hasta esta parte del Fic, quiero recordaros que dejar una review es gratis y no tienes que registrarte para hacerlo.**

**Bien, recuerden que estamos viviendo en la misma era que Keanu Reeves, Madeon hace música muy buena, el Electro Swing es una vuelta al pasado con electrónica, los memes están en todas partes, y no olviden que: _we'll bang, OK?_**

**Me despido de vosotros y, ¡hasta la próxima! ^^**

_~Th3F4lc0n-Bl4ckBlu3_


End file.
